High Moon
by Rasaxe
Summary: The Straw-Hats are having a party on the beach of a small summer island but Chopper needs some time for himself. When he take a little walk finds he someone he wouldn't even dream of meeting there. Sequel to "It was a Sunny Day" Hiatius
1. High Moon 1

6 months had passed since the adventure on Umbra and the Straw-Hats was having a beach party on a small uninhabited summer island in the New World. It was the middle of the night and the full moon was high in the sky with the stars twinkled in delight. The got a massive campfire going and had caught several giant animals that lived on the island for dinner. The guys for once followed Franky's example and was wearing swimming trunks and open Hawaiian shirts. The girls on the other hand were wearing bikinis and hula skirts, much to Sanji's, Brook's and Usopp's delight. After some time of partying, Chopper got up from his seat and began to walk towards the shore.

"Chopper? Where are you going?" asked Nami as she noticed him.

"I'm just going to get myself some quieted time and come back" replied Chopper and Nami nodded to him.

A minute later was Chopper down by the shoreline, a way away from the party. He sat down and sighed.

"Luffy… can you not quiet down sometimes. It can get annoying to"

He looked out over the ocean and saw something flying in the distance. He got up and squinted his eyes. The "Something" became bigger and bigger and when it was some way away from him became his eyes wide with recognition.

Back with the party were Luffy in the middle of eating his third massive animal when he heard Chopper scream "LUFFY!"

Luffy looked back and saw Chopper in his reindeer form come running towards him.

"Chopper? What's wrong?" asked Luffy after he had swallowed the food in his mouth.

Chopper stopped up in front of Luffy and tried to catch his breath. "Ha… Ha… Luffy! Come quickly!"

"What's wrong Chopper?" asked Franky as he approached him.

"It's Solanum! He is here!" shouted Chopper. In that moment stopped everyone what they were doing and looked at Chopper. Luffy looked at Chopper and asked "Who?" while tilting his head.

"Solanum! Lucien's butler!" yelled Chopper angry. Luffy got a look of remembrance and quickly got up from his seat.

"Where is he!?" asked Luffy and Chopper turned around and ran towards where he came. Getting the hint, all of them began to follow Chopper down to the shore. There, lying in the sand, found they Solanum, arrows piercing him and gun wounds covering his body. Chopper asked Franky and Usopp to carry the unconscious man to the infirmary. They quickly complied and got him on an operation table on the ship.

"I need to operate on him! Robin! Please help me with this!" asked Chopper.

"Of course" answered Robin and the rest of the crew left the infirmary.

* * *

Two hours passed and Chopper was still operating on Solanum. Brook sat down by the mast and drank some tea, shaking slightly by the thought that something might had gone wrong in there. Franky sat down in his workshop and pounded some metal without purpose. Sanji was in the galley with Usopp and cooked up some snacks. Usopp just sat there wondering why Solanum was here. Nami sat out on the lawn with Luffy and thought about what had happen to him and if the others were ok. Luffy saw the concern on her face and looked at the infirmary's door. Zoro was in the crow's nest, training like crazy and thinking back on his battle with Lycan. Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened and Robin walked out with a bloody apron on and a smile on her face.

"We got all the arrows and bullets out and he will survive this ordeal" told Robin and Nami and Brook let out a sigh of relief. Luffy grinned and ran up to the kitchen to tell Sanji and Usopp the good news while Nami went to Franky's workshop. After telling Sanji and Usopp went Luffy up to the crow's nest and told Zoro. An hour later came Chopper out on deck where the whole crew waited for him.

"Chopper! What took you so long!?" asked Luffy.

"I had to disinfect all the wounds and bandage him before I could leave him" answered Chopper.

"That is our doctor for you" said Usopp proudly.

"Now, I wonder what happen at Umbra" stated Robin and the others nodded.

"Yeah… what could have happened to a group strong enough to match our top fighters?" wondered Franky out loud.

"That is right! All of you had a tough fight with each of them!" said Usopp as he looked at Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette and said "I know. Golem took my arm, remember?"

"Yeah… Like hell I will forget Lycan. Damn mutt was close to get me several times" stated Zoro with a serious expression.

"Shishishishi… Lucien was actually kind of easy to take down, even if he copied my powers" said Luffy with a grin.

"HE COULD COPY YOUR POWERS!?" screamed Usopp, Brook and Chopper.

"He's right. I saw him stretch like Luffy and even use Gear Second and Third" told Nami.

"SCARY!" screamed the three of them again.

"I think it is scarier to think what happen to Lucifer" said Franky.

"Why Franky-san?" asked Brook a little confused.

"Just think about it. Remember how powerful Lucifer felt when he went Arch-Demon?" asked Franky. Everyone expression changed. Zoro remembered how he almost passed out by Lucifer's pressure even before he turned. Chopper and Usopp were frightened by the thought and Brook's soul almost left his body again. Sanji didn't remember much since he was helping Nami with something at that moment. Robin's and Nami's eyes went wide when they realized what Franky just had said.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Nami and the crew turned their attention to her. "Wasn't he able to crack the earth!? Split the seas!? Open the heavens!?"

"What do you mean, Nami-swan?" asked Sanji.

"What she means is what could have happen to a man with the potential to cause natural disasters the level that the world has never seen" stated Robin. Everyone's eyes went wide with shock as they realized what she just said.

"You mean…" said Usopp, scared to finish his sentence.

"…That someone stronger…" continued Sanji.

"…Might have appeared!" finished Zoro.

Luffy looked at Nami and Robin in disbelief before shouting "WE GO TO UMBRA AT ONCE!"

"Idiot, we can't do that!" stated Nami.

"What! Why not!?" yelled Luffy.

"We have to know exactly what happened before jumping to conclusions!"

"What if we are right!? What if Umbra needs us!?" asked Luffy with an angered expression.

Nami was speechless for a second before saying "That is why we need to know what happened first, so we know what we are up against!"

Luffy shied a little before he gave up and chose to follow his Navigators advice.

* * *

Hours passed and dawn was approaching. The girls were sleeping in their room and most of the guys were asleep in their own room. The only ones who weren't there was Chopper who slept in the infirmary, Zoro who was in the crow's nest training and Sanji, in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Inside the infirmary was Chopper sitting in the chair and sleeping while Solanum lied in the bed. Suddenly opened he his pale eyes and sat up. He emitted a small sound and took in his surroundings. He then looked towards Chopper and said "Doctor Chopper?"

Chopper slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Solanum, still in a bit of a daze.

"Huh… Solanum? You're awake…" said Chopper as he rubbed his eyes.

"If you are here then it means… I found you" said Solanum as he stepped out of the bed.

"WAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Chopper as he hurried over to Solanum.

"I have to tell you captain something…" said Solanum before he fell to his knees in pain.

"It's too early for you to get up! You have to rest!"

"No time for that. They are coming"

"They?" said Chopper confused.

Up in the crow's nest was Zoro just done with doing one hand-stand push-ups with 10 ton extra weight added. He walked over to the bench and grabbed a towel before he looked out the window. The sun was rising and nothing seemed odd about it except… five stars in the horizon was getting brighter. Zoro then felt the presence of five people coming towards them. He went to the speaker and said "Everyone! Get the hell up!" waking the others.

The guys except Brook walked out of their room still in a groggy state and in pajamas and the girls came out on deck in their nightgowns. Sanji walked out of the kitchen while saying "What's Moss-Ball up to?". He then looked at Nami and Robin and passed out in happiness. Zoro jumped out of crow's nest and Usopp asked "Oy Zoro! What's the big idea!?"

"We are getting company" said Zoro simply and pointed out into the horizon. Everyone looked at where Zoro was pointing and saw five big stars. One after one realized they that the stars were getting brighter and brighter and soon after could they see that the stars was coming towards them. Few second later was the stars landing on Sunny's deck and revealed to be five men. They all wore white full-body suits with golden armor parts and a golden mask. On their backs were golden jetpacks and three of them carried golden tridents with white shafts and the two others carried a golden gun that was connected to their jetpacks.

"Who are you?" asked Usopp looking scared but still readying his Black Kabuto. Sanji got up again and was ready to kick. Robin crossed her arms. Nami ran back into her room and got her Clima-Tact. Franky pointed **Weapon Left** at the strangers and Zoro unsheathed Shusui and Wado. And Luffy? He had stars in his eyes and shouted "AWESOME! HOW WERE YOU GUYS FLYING!? I WANNA FLY TO!"

"Sir, we cannot tell civilians" said the one in the middle.

"Lt, they appear to be pirates" said another one and the one in the middle answered "I recognized them as the Straw-Hats, but that doesn't matter. We are on a mission right now and we have to complete it"

The Lt then turned towards Luffy and asked "Have you seen a monster fly past here? We have hunted it for almost a month"

Before Luffy could answer, came Brook out and asked "Luffy-san? What is going on?"

"Ah Brook! These guys came fly—" was all Luffy got to say before the Lt. shouted "A monster!"

"Who? Me?" asked Brook confused as he pointed at himself.

Suddenly fired the Lieutenant's jetpack up and he flew at Brook, readying a slash and yelling "Be purge fiend!"

Brook collapsed and the Lt. missed him by a hair. The slash grazed Sunny's mast and the cut spontaneous burst into golden flames. As soon as Franky saw this, sent he **Strong Right** flying and grabbed the Lieutenant. He reeled his fist back and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO OUR SHIP!?" into the Lt's face.

"Let go of me you metal plated bastard!" said the Lt before the jetpack began to add more power. Franky held on tight and was lifted off the ground and higher into the air. The other men with tridents then charged Luffy and Zoro and the two other flew into the air. When they were high up pointed one of them his gun at Usopp. He fired and a golden fireball flew. Usopp and Brook jumped away and as soon as the ball hit the lawn, exploded it into a massive golden flame. Usopp and Brook were sent flying into the kitchen through the portholes. The gunner then aimed at Robin, but before he could shoot appeared Sanji in front of him.

"Don't point that thing at our ladies!" said Sanji before he kicked the gunner in the face and stomach. The other gunner tried then to shoot Sanji, but before he shoot appeared two arms on his shoulders and bonked him in the head. The arms disappeared into petals and as soon as they were gone struck lightning the two gunners and Sanji. Nami had used her Clima-Tact and the victims fell towards the deck. Meanwhile was Zoro and Luffy in the middle of battling the two other trident users. Every time the men would hit something would the cut burst into golden flames. Luckily dodged Luffy and Zoro all the attacks so far but the deck was soon engulfed in golden flames, limiting their movements. The masked men were for some reason immune to these flames as they just walked right through them with no effort. Luffy and Zoro chose to end this and in one strike was their opponent defeated.

Up in the air had the Lt trouble with shaking Franky off.

"Let go! Now!" barked the Lt.

"Like hell!" replied Franky.

The Lt had had enough and began to spin. This loosened Franky's grip and he was sent into the helm of Sunny. The Lt then flew towards Zoro and stabbed out. Zoro quickly blocked with Shusui and the blade of the sword was engulfed in flames. The Lt then flew out over the ocean and said "Why are you protecting that monster?"

"Monster! That is our nakama you are talking about!" yelled Luffy angrily. Nami called forth a raincloud to put out the flames but it proved ineffective.

"What are these flames?" asked Nami outloud.

"These are the flames of God himself" answered the Lt.

"What are you talking about? God use lightning, not fire." said Luffy.

"And how would you know?"

"I kicked his ass" answered Luffy as he picked his nose.

This angered the Lt and as he tightens the grip on his trident said "Insolent brat! Men! Get down here!"

Suddenly the four masked men that lied on deck jumped up and flew to join their Lt. All five of them gathered in a circle high above Sunny and chanted the words "Forever shall we purge the souls of the unworthy…"

"What are they doing?" asked Zoro looked up.

"Don't know but it can't be good" replied Robin, her eyes on the sky.

After they had chanted for a few seconds appeared a circle and a five pointed star of light in between the five men, connecting them. All the Straw-Hats looked with fear as something was emerging out of the seal towards them.

"Wake up Sanji! He is the only one who can get up there!" ordered Nami.

Luffy began to shake Sanji and then said "No good! He is out good!"

"Let me try!" said Usopp as he ran out on deck. He aimed at the Lt and fired a **Hi no Tori Boshi**. The flaming bird flew but as soon as it reached the seal dispersed it.

"Impossible! The seal protected them!" shouted Usopp, not knowning what to do.

"**Ardente Judicium*!**" called the five men out.

"Dammit!" said Zoro as he saw their ritual was complete. Out of the seal a golden fire ball as big as Sunny fell. They watch in fear as the ball fell before a voice called out "Solanum! Don't!"

Everyone looked towards the infirmary and saw something fly out and towards the fireball. It was Solanum in his bat form.

"**Igne Morientis*!**" screeched Solanum and as soon as those words left his lips was a powerful sound wave emitted from him that put out all the golden flames on Sunny's deck and made the fireball disperse.

"Lt! That is him!" yelled one of the gunners and all of them flew at high speed towards Solanum. They slashed out after him and tried to shoot him but he dodged and maneuvered through them without much trouble.

"**Celeretate Iter Sonus*!**" called Solanum out and in an instant was all of them with the exception of the Lt killed. He then grabbed the Lt's head with both wings and said "**Mortem Vox*…**" in a low voice. At first looked it like the Lt struggled a bit but after a second stopped he moving and was completely lifeless. Solanum grabbed the Lt with his feet and flew down to Sunny's deck where he threw him. Chopper quickly ran up to the body and checked its pulse.

"Chopper… Is he…" asked Nami.

"He is dead…" replied Chopper shadows covering his eyes.

Solanum landed on deck and everyone turned their attention towards him. They looked on as his body shrank back into his original size and as soon as the transformation was over said he "I came here to tell ask for your help"

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**This is a sequel to my first story "It was a Sunny Day" and it had incredible bad grammar. Luckily have I improved a lot since then. Do any of you remember Solanum? He was the blind butler of Lucien, the main villain of my first story. He also has eaten the Koumori Koumori no mi: Model Vampire Bat. Now here is a question for you readers. What was the name of the group he was a part of? The Sixteen Bats? The Three Guardians? Or the Chosen Ones? If you want to answer then send me and Private Message (PM) with your answer. **

**The * Section, all Latin**

**Ardente Judicium means Fiery Judgment.**

**Igne Morientis means Dying Flame.**

**Celeretate Iter Sonus means Sound Speed Journey.**

**Mortem Vox means Voice of Death.**

**I used Google Translate to find the translations on all of them so if I got them wrong then I am sorry. **

**Hope to see you next time and hope you leave a review.**


	2. Solanum's Past

On the shores of the small summer island was there was five graves lying in a line. The Straw-Hats had buried the five attackers after Solanum's assault and they were now talking with said man.

"Why dig graves for the enemy?" asked Solanum as he looked towards the graves.

"Even though they were the enemy, were they still dead… In death do you leave nothing but your bones behind, so to honor what little memory we have of them should we respect their remains…" told Brook before he took a sip of his tea.

"I see…" said Solanum as he tilted his head down. He then turned around and turned his head towards all of them as if looking at them.

"Solanum… you said that came here to ask for help" asked Nami. Everybody was back in their everyday attire and looked at Solanum for answers.

"That I did"

"Yosh! Let's go kick some ass!" shouted Luffy. Nami and Usopp quickly pounded him into the lawn.

"Idiot! He haven't even told us what he wants help with!" yelled Nami angrily.

"Yeah! What if it is something dangerous!?" shouted Usopp.

"That's what you care about?" said Zoro with a sweat-drop.

Luffy looked a little confused around before he asked "Ok… What happened?"

Solanum looked down and said "Umbra is under attack"

"We could figure as much. What we don't know is who and why" said Sanji as he lit a cigarette.

Solanum looked up again and said "They call themselves the Order simply. They are a Holy Crusade against unholy entities"

"A crusade? But there haven't existed a crusade since the World Government were founded" stated Robin and Solanum shook his head.

"No, one have survived the ordeals of time and exist in the shadows" told Solanum.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" asked Robin.

"Because… this isn't the first time I have fought them" answered Solanum.

"What! Isn't the first time!?" screamed Usopp and Chopper.

"Well then… when did you meet them the first time?" asked Zoro with a curious look on.

"I have fought them many times before but I meet them the first time the day I meet my master" said Solanum before he began to tell them of that day.

* * *

_Flashback. 3000 years ago._

_An old and tired man wandered the streets of a city somewhere in the New World. Tears fell as he walked through the snow and his bare feet was turning purple from the cold. The reason that tears fell and he didn't care for his feet was the same. His only son has passed away. The son whose mother gave her life to give him his. The son who should have been wed to the woman he loved this summer. The son who made his father so proud when he was chosen to be the king's steward. The son whose murder had been let go because of lack of evidence. The old man fell to his knees and looked towards the sky._

"_Why! Why Oh Mighty God!? Why was he taken away from us!? He had so much more to live for! So much more to see! His life meant more to this world than most so why was he taken!? Why not me!? Why not me…!"_

_No one answered and the tears fell harder than before. Suddenly saw he something flying over the grey winter sky. It was like a golden star, flying to bring a soul to heaven. As suddenly as it had appeared, came a black star flying towards the golden and when they clashed exploded they into a black and golden shockwave. The wave spread across the sky, clearing it for all the clouds in reach. When the wave reached the ground was disaster imminent! The ground cracked open, houses crumbled, trees shattered and the castle fell! The clash stopped and the golden star flew just over the ground, setting the city ablaze with golden flames._

_In the destroyed street raised the old man his body from under the rubble. When he got up on his feet could he hear the screams of them caught in the flames as if they were next to him._

"_What is going on!? Is this the wrath of heavens!?" asked he himself. Suddenly could he hear a familiar scream not far from here._

"_Camilla!" exclaimed he before he began to run. He ran as fast as his old legs allowed him till he reached where the scream originated from. Struggling under a burning wooden beam was a young woman. It was his late son's fiancé._

"_Camilla! Lay still while I get this!" said the old man before he grabbed the beam and tried to lift it._

"_It is no use Father-in Law… leave me…" said the young woman._

"_Never! If I leave you here then how can I face him again" yelled the old man as struggled to get the beam off. Suddenly could he feel the beam being lifted and he turned around. Holding the beam up was a black demon, trice as high as a man and with horns as long as an anaconda. Its mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs and its hands had sharp claws._

_The old man quickly grabbed the young woman and shouted "You! You are the one who did this! Be gone foul beast! Leave us in peace!"_

_He then took her arm over his shoulder and began to run away from the demon. At first didn't it react much, only looking after them as they ran, but suddenly began it roar. The old man looked back and ran faster before he looked forward and saw a knight the same size as the demon. It wore a massive golden armor with a helmet like a crown and a white spear with a golden head._

"_It… It must be an angle!" said the old man before he speed up. He ran towards the knight while yelling "Over here! Please help us!"_

_The knight raised its spear and the old man looked at the young woman with a smile in belief that he's prayers have been heard. All of a sudden pushed the woman the old man away and as she did swung the knight its massive spear at them. For the old man was everything in slow motion. He saw that the woman looked at him with a beautiful smile on her face before she was hit by the spear, cleaving her in half. The spear continued on its path and the tip cut him across his eyes, stealing his sight. Time went back to normal and the old man fell to the ground and began to squirm in pain. He could hear the knight and the demon clashing and it sounded like a fight of heaven and hell._

_The two titans fought like beasts, not caring for anything but take the others life. Suddenly sprouted the demon a pair of bat wings and flew into the sky. A light shined on the knight's back and when it disappeared had a pair of swan wings materialized. The knight took to the sky and as soon as it was gone, ran a child and a large man over to the blinded man._

"_He is alive! Hurry Doggy! Bring him to safety!" ordered the child and the big man grabbed the old man and threw him over his shoulder, before they ran away. Meanwhile was the fight taking a turn for the worse. The combatants clashed with such might that the very fabrics of the universe could be felt crumbling. The ocean raged and the heavens split to reveal a night sky in chaos. Then as suddenly as the two titans had appeared were they gone and instance later disappeared the entire island in an inferno of golden flames and black lightning._

_A week later in the infirmary of Umbra castle awoke the old man. His eyes were covered in bandages and when he took a hand up to take it off heard he "Don't do that! Your eyes aren't ready to receive light yet!"_

_It was a woman's voice but he couldn't recognize her voice._

"_Excuse me miss? Who are you?" he asked, looking in that direction he believed she was in._

"_Me? I am just a nurse here in the castle" answered she with a smile._

"_That is odd… I thought I knew all the nurses of Brighthaven Castle"_

"_Brighthaven? Oh, I see… You haven't realized it yet…"_

"_Realized what?" asked the old man confused. Suddenly flashed the images of his last sight before him and an unbearable pain struck like lightning through his head. He fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. The nurse was just about to help him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. A man walked up to writhing man and got down on one knee._

"_Jonathan…" said the man but he was ignored._

"_Jonathan…" he said once again. "Look up. Your loved ones are smiling"_

_The old man stopped moving. He got up on all four and looked up towards the voice. At first was only darkness but then a faint blue light shined through the dark mist. The light became stronger and took the shape of a man. The old man couldn't believe his blind eyes. The man in front of him was his son. He wore the attire of a groom and he had a smile on his face._

"_Arthur…" said the old man._

_Out of the mist came a woman, dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress and kissed her groom._

"_Camilla…"_

_They looked at the old man and smiled widely before stepping to the sides like they let someone through. Suddenly could he feel someone remove his bandages as said person said "Death is feared by many as the end, but that is a lie. Death is but the beginning of a new journey that won't end before it is time for a new life. In death gain we the chance to fulfill what we couldn't in life and rest without sorrow. And even then doesn't one's life end before they are forgotten"_

_When the bandages were gone could one see the old man's eyes. Pale as the moon and a scar running over both. A single tear ran down his cheek and the old man looked into the man's eyes, asking "What is your name, young man?"_

"_Young? I guess I am at your standpoint. I am Lucifer, lord of these lands and the demon you saw"_

_Lucifer looked with curiosity since the old man didn't react to the information before he said "My lord, I hereby swear loyalty to you for as long as I live"_

"_Even after hearing of whom I am?"_

"_The last my eyes saw taught me not to judge anybody on their appearance but on their actions"_

"_Well said!" said Lucifer and his hand pierced the old man's chest. At first fell the old man to the ground lifeless but soon after got he up on his feet, almost bursting with power._

"_What did you do to me!?" asked the old man._

"_**Vita Nexus***__" answered Lucifer simply. "I took your old life from you and granted you are new one to fulfill your oath. Now your life is as long as my own"_

_The old man looked up. He then looked behind himself and saw his son and his bride leave into the darkness and a light of himself followed. He smiled and looked back at Lucifer and said "Now that my old life is past then what now?"_

"_I want you to be the shade of the night. I want you to be Solanum from this moment forth" ordered Lucifer and Solanum said "Of course, Master"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The Straw-Hats looked at Solanum with wide eyes as ended his tale.

"Wait, what you are telling us is that we are up against someone who can fight with Lucifer at an equal level and destroyed an entire island in one of their clashes!?" screamed Nami.

"Yes" answered Solanum simply.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper screamed their lungs out and Brook's soul left his body. Franky, Robin and Zoro sweated lightly and Sanji dropped the cigarette in his mouth. Luffy looked thoughtful a moment before yelling "Yosh, you got it!"

"Luffy!" screamed Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Brook's soul.

The remaining members of crew looked at their captain in disbelief and Nami screamed "Why would you agree to help after hearing that!?"

"Because they are our friends. Why else?" asked Luffy while tilting his head.

Nami took a step back before looking down on the lawn in shame. It was so simple an answer but it was more than enough to fight the powers of the world in the past, so why not now. Everyone looked down by these words a while before Luffy walked up to Solanum and said "Understand!? We are ready to give our life for anyone of you so just tell us where to go and our strength will smash a path through!" as he put a fist out.

The rest of them soon joined Luffy by putting a hand on top of his fist. When all of them stood in front of Solanum closed he his eyes and thought "_You made the right choice, Milord_" before he bumped his fist with Luffy's.

Luffy grinned widely and said "Yosh! Let's go!"

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**The * Section**

**Vita Nexus means Life Link in Latin.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
